


Leading Lady

by lindsey_grissom



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Right here, right now you’re going to put yourself in charge and call the shots behind the scenes.</i>  Scully does something unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leading Lady

You know it’s wrong. Everything about this is wrong. You’ve quite forgotten why you ever thought this was the right thing to do, and yet you’re still here, still playing his game. You’re not sure you like what that says.

You’re not sure you care.

This man has done nothing but ruin your life. Ruin Mulder’s life. From that first day when his smoke drew your attention from the man reassigning you, he’s been pulling your strings. You’ve been tugged in so many different directions you can barely remember the woman you were then. And he was there, behind it all. You wonder if he remembers the old you, the young you.

It’s funny, but true; that woman in all her naivete would never have followed him, but here you are, with everything you’ve seen and know and you couldn’t help yourself.

He offered you the greatest bait, he had to know you would eventually bite. Had to be counting on it.

That makes you sound rather too predictable, but then, maybe you are, even Mulder knows all your arguments by now. You wonder why you bother. He still doesn’t listen when the rational explanations come in his own voice pitched high.

Maybe that’s why you’re still here. Maybe just this once you’re going to surprise them both, no matter that Mulder will never know.

You haven’t been in control since you adjusted your path into alignment with the man but you’re going to take some of that back. Right here, right now you’re going to put yourself in charge and call the shots behind the scenes.

This isn’t your game but you’re changing the rules. You’re tired of being predictable, reasonable and weak. With him as your only witness, you’re going to take this without thinking of the consequences. They’ll come, but you’ll think about them later. When they’ll matter.

He turns and you remember Jack and you wonder whether your younger self would have run away after all. You’ve always had a thing for older men. Even Mulder falls into that, ‘though you often feel decades his senior.

He tastes like tobacco, smoke and whisky. It’s heady and oakey and reminds you of hazy rooms behind keyholes when your Father had the ‘men’ over.

He’s shocked and you smirk and lean in again because you’re winning. Just this once you’re going for gold and you won’t fail. There’s no one here younger or prettier or with a past so entwined they’ve hardly been gone at all.

He doesn’t ask you to call him a name different to his old lovers. He doesn’t ask you to call him anything at all. Which is fine. He doesn’t need a name here. But you do and he says it in a question and you nearly laugh. He’s asking if you’re sure, if this is what you want.

You nearly laugh, which would ruin it all; this man has never given you a choice before, not a real one, and now he does and you don’t want to answer no.

You nearly laugh, but you don’t, you grab him close once again and suck the question with the air out of his mouth.

He lost his jacket hours ago, and you drag your hands up his sides and across his chest. Your fingers grip the rumpling fabric and pull, tearing the buttons from their cotton holds to bounce across the room.

He reaches for you and you sidestep away. This is yours. Your turn, your choice, your rules and riddles and random acts of terror and torture.

You’re going to enjoy it, and you’re going to make damn sure he does too. For every second of pain he’s caused you, you’re going to double the pleasure. For every time you’ve seen Mulder cry over his sister’s fate, you’re going to make him scream with lust. You’re going to extract your revenge in the worst way you know how, because he won’t forget this ever. You can tell by the look in his eyes as you drop to your knees at his feet; he’s going to remember this moment until he burns in hell.

You unbutton and unzip and tug at his waistband until he’s open before you, hot and ready and you feel the smile curl your lips as you lean in, mouth wide.

You’ve passed your own test. Earned your own reward. You’re on your knees, but it’s not you that begs, not your voice that cracks on a rough demand. It’s not your hands tugging painfully in your hair, pleading with actions for you to go harder, faster.

You slow down further, know it’s only a matter of time but you won’t give him what he wants, not here, not now. No one else will do this to him the way you will. No one has this level of hatred for him burning in their soul, clashing with the admiration you’ve fought far too long.

Here is a man that always gets what he wants no matter who suffers. But not this time. You’ll give him something he didn’t even know he was missing.

And you do. And he screams. And you laugh.

You stand up and walk away.

You leave, because this round is over, the dice packed away until next time.

You walk away because you’ve opened his eyes to all the things he can never have again. And every time he sees you with Mulder he’ll wonder. Every time he hurts you or fights you or tries to take something away, he’ll know he’s slowly killing the only thing he can never have.

There’s no one like you, that can give him the fire that you can. And now he knows what he’s missing.

You laugh, because you’ve won, because Mulder would hate you if he knew, because for just a few minutes your life was all your own. You laugh because you’ve been crying for too long.

 

 **  
_End._   
**


End file.
